1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emission apparatus and an electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) is configured to have an anode, a cathode, and a functional layer including an organic light emission layer interposed between these electrodes. The functional layer emits light because energy, which is generated by recombining holes injected from the anode side and electrons injected from the cathode side in an organic light emission layer, is converted into fluorescence or phosphorescence.
However, when moisture, oxygen, or the like are invaded into the functional layer through the anode or the cathode from the outside, an injection of a carrier (hole or electron) into the organic light emission layer is suppressed, thereby deteriorating brightness of emission or losing a function of the emission because a quality of the functional layer is changed. Therefore, a scotoma, which is a so called dark spot, is generated.
In the organic EL apparatus (organic light emission apparatus) including such an organic EL element (organic light emission element), a sealing layer which covers a plurality of the organic EL elements is formed for preventing an invasion of the moisture, oxygen, or the like.
As such a sealing layer, for example, in JP-A-2006-147528, a multilayer body configured to have three layers is proposed in which a cathode protection layer made of an organic material such as silicon oxynitride, a buffer layer (planarization layer) made of a resin material such as an epoxy resin, and a gas barrier layer made of an organic material such as silicon oxynitride are sequentially stacked from a cathode electrode side.
In the organic EL apparatus including the sealing layer of such a configuration, since the cathode protection layer and the gas barrier layer are made of an inorganic material such as silicon oxynitride, in addition to the gas barrier layer, the cathode protection layer may also exert the gas barrier properties for preventing the invasion of moisture, oxygen, or the like, in a same manner as the gas barrier layer.
When the cathode protection layer exerts the gas barrier properties, two layers of the cathode protection layer and the gas barrier layer have the gas barrier properties, whereby the sealing layer exerts excellent the gas barrier properties, for example, in comparison with a case in which the sealing layer has the gas barrier layer of one layer.
Accordingly, when both the cathode protection layer and the gas barrier layer exert the gas barrier properties, first, it is thought that the organic EL element is prevented from generating a dark spot (scotoma) so that life span of the organic EL apparatus is improved.
However, the cathode protection layer, the buffer layer, and the gas barrier layer are formed in the chamber for forming by being sequentially stacked at the time of forming the sealing layer, and in this forming process, for example, a configuration material of the cathode protection layer attached to a wall portion of the chamber for forming may become a mass, such that the mass is fallen down on the buffer layer as the foreign material. Also, when the gas barrier layer is formed in this state, a dark spot which is caused by a convex state due to the foreign material may be generated. In order to minimize the convex state due to the foreign material, it is considered that the gas barrier layer is formed to be relatively thick. However, in this case, stress of the gas barrier layer is relatively high, as a result, a wrinkle, or the like is generated on the buffer layer, and the buffer layer and the gas barrier layer are delaminated. In addition, even when the stress of the gas barrier layer can be set to be low by changing the configuration material of the gas barrier layer, the gas barrier properties are also deteriorated according to decreasing of the stress thereof.
In addition, in JP-A-2008-270172, in order to prevent a delamination between the layers, a configuration is disclosed in which the layers having different stress directions (tension stress and pressure stress) from each other are stacked alternately; however, even in the configuration, when stress is concentrated on interface between the layers, it is concerned that the delamination is generated. Moreover, since it is known that the layer having the excellent tension stress is generally weak at the gas barrier properties, desired gas barrier properties are need to be secured by making the thickness be greater.